


Art for Counterfeit Princess

by deli (deliciousirony)



Series: Art [35]
Category: Merlin BBC
Genre: ACBB 2019, After Camlann Big Bang 2019, Art, Counterfeit Princess, M/M, Merlin in a dress, confused arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 03:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20614292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliciousirony/pseuds/deli
Summary: In an AU version of canon, Merlin has to pretend to be Morgana, because she’s gone missing - unfortunately, she should also be meeting Prince Arthur for marriage negotiations.





	Art for Counterfeit Princess

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Counterfeit Princess](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20567519) by [JessicaMDawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaMDawn/pseuds/JessicaMDawn). 

> I’ve been wanting to take part in the ACBB for years, and I’m glad I managed to snag a story this year! It’s been a lot of fun to draw Merlin in a dress, and confused Arthur is always a pleasure lol 
> 
> Thanks to the mods for organising this challenge again, and thanks to JessicaMDawn for writing this story!

I made a title banner and two pieces of art for this challenge - Merlin in a dress, because how could I not, and the scene in the forest because Arthur thinking he’s seeing things and being confused is always fun lol

If you haven’t read the story, you should head over and read it, it’s great fun!

**Author's Note:**

> [ Come find me on Tumblr! ](https://delicious-irony.tumblr.com)   
[ Or on Pillowfort ^^ ](https://pillowfort.io/deli)
> 
> [Art post on Tumblr]()  
[Art post on Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/835120)  
[Masterpost on Livejournal](https://aftercamlann.livejournal.com/90900.html?utm_medium=email&utm_source=JournalNewEntry)


End file.
